The Lucky One
by beautiful-disaster11
Summary: "Mein Wecker riss mich aus meinem Albtraum. Ich war am ganzen Körper nass und zitterte. Die Albträume wurden immer schlimmer und ich hatte immer mehr Angst vor dem schlafen gehen. Wäre ich normal, dann hätte ich den Traum irgendwie vergessen können. Meine Freunde hätten mir geholfen und meine Eltern ebenfalls. Ich bin aber nicht normal. Jedenfalls seit 6 Monaten nicht mehr."


Mein Wecker riss mich aus meinem Albtraum. Ich war am ganzen Körper nass und zitterte. Die Albträume wurden immer schlimmer und ich hatte immer mehr Angst vor dem schlafen gehen. Wäre ich normal, dann hätte ich den Traum irgendwie vergessen können. Meine Freunde hätten mir geholfen und meine Eltern ebenfalls. Ich bin aber nicht normal. Jedenfalls seit 6 Monaten nicht mehr.

Ich stand auf und versuchte meinen Kopf frei zu kriegen. Wäre ich jetzt im Phönix würde ich mit meinen Freunden schwimmen gehen oder bowlen. Auch wenn ich nicht gut bowlen kann und mich immer verletzt, weil mir die Bowling-Kugel öfters auf die Füße gefallen ist, hat es trotzdem Spaß gemacht. Ich vermisste meine Freunde. Auch wenn wir immer unter uns in unserer kleinen Gruppe waren vermisste ich sie. Wir hatten immer etwas zum Lachen. Jamie musste leider vor 2 Jahren wegziehen in seine Heimatstadt zu seiner Familie. Er was nur die ersten 2 Jahre in Phönix, weil er ein Austauschschüler war. Er kam aus England. Und so waren nur noch Justin und ich in unserer noch winzigeren Gruppe. Obwohl man das nicht mehr als eine Gruppe bezeichnen konnte. Als ich hierher zog haben Justin und ich versucht immer in Kontakt zu bleiben, aber das funktionierte nur eine Weile, bis unser Kontakt endgültig brach. Wir telefonierten schon ab und zu, aber das war nicht dasselbe. Er hatte neue Freunde gefunden und ich ebenfalls. Aber in den letzten Monaten kam es mir so vor als ob ich die Einsamste Person überhaupt wäre. Ich habe alles, aber zur selben Zeit auch nichts. Mein einziger Wunsch ist es einen Freund zu haben den ich mein Herz ausschütteln kann, ohne verurteilt zu werden.

Nachdem ich mir meine Zähne geputzt hatte und meine Haare gekämmt waren, suchte ich mir ein unauffälliges Oberteil. Ich fiel schon genug auf. Alle Scheinwerfer sind immer auf mich gelenkt. Jeden Schritt den ich mache wird dokumentiert und jeder weiß Bescheid. Es gibt keine Geheimnisse. Nicht wenn man Isabella Swan ist.

Ohne darüber nach zu denken ob ich überhaupt frühstücken sollte, nahm mir genug Geld für drei Flaschen Wasser mit. Ich brauchte nicht mehr. Das versuche ich mir den ganzen Tag einzureden. Ich brauche nicht mehr als Wasser. Bevor ich auf dumme Gedanken kam, nahm ich meine Autoschlüssel vom Küchentisch und fuhr los zur Schule. Ich hatte ein neues Auto. Irgendeine Neuerscheinung mit allen extras, aber ich hab sie nie benutzt. Wie gesagt, es würde nur noch mehr die Aufmerksamkeit auf mich erregen. Obwohl mein alter Truck um einiges Lauter ist, fühle ich mich viel beschützter in ihn. Er erinnert mich an die guten Zeiten.

Ich war einer der ersten in der Schule. Die Parkplätze waren leer. Ich sah eine Französisch Lehrerin an mir vorbei gehen. Sie schaute mich abschätzig von oben an. Ich bin an sowas gewöhnt, aber jedes Mal tut es mir mehr weh, wenn Menschen mich verurteilen ohne mich zu kennen.

Ich lief schnell zum Gebäude, wo Mathe unterrichtet wurde und setzte mich in die letzte Reihe hin. Die Klasse begann sich langsam zu füllen. Nur der Platz neben mir war noch immer leer. Er war immer leer. Mir machte das nichts aus. Ich konnte mich besser auf den Unterricht konzentrieren. Zu meinem Pech, setzte sich Lauren neben mich hin. Sonst saß sie immer neben Jessica, aber die hatte schon einen Sitznachbern. Bevor sie sich hinsetzte merkte sie meinen fragenden Blick und schnauzte:" Schau nicht so! Ich würde mich lieber in einen Ameisenhaufen setzen als neben dich, aber Jessica hat meinen Platz an einen neuen weiter gegeben, nur weil er total gut aussieht. „ Jetzt verstand ich wieso sie herkam. Für einen Moment hatte ich Panik. Ich dachte sie wird mich vor der ganzen Klasse runtermachen. „Mach mir endlich Platz. Ich will so schnell wie möglich raus von hier", war das letzte was sie zu mir sagte. Die Stunde verging sehr langsam. Jedenfalls für mich. Bei jeder Bewegung die Lauren machte zuckte ich zusammen. Sie gab kein Kommentar ab, also müsste sie nichts bemerkt haben. Ich atmete auf als der Lehrer den Unterricht beendete.

Wir hatten die nächste Stunde Sport. Aber ich wollte schwänzen. Heute hatte ich keine Lust das Ziel sämtliche Bälle zu sein. Wenn ich so weiter machen würde, werde ich diesen Jahrgang wiederholen müssen. Aber darüber machte ich mir nicht so viele Gedanken. Ich habe genug Geld. Soviel, dass es Generationen nach mir nicht ausgeben können. Ich bin nur noch hier weil es in meinem Vertrag so steht. Ich lief zur Cafeteria. Niemand verläuft sich um diese Uhrzeit dorthin. Ich hätte meine Ruhe.

Doch es war jemand anwesend. Ich erkannte die Person nicht. Sie las eine Zeitschrift und mein Gesicht zierte das Cover. Ich wollte nicht wissen was für neue Lügen sie erfunden haben. Also drehte ich mich um und begann zum Ausgang zu laufen.

„Warum, tust du das?", fragte mich eine ruhige aber bestimmte Stimme. Ich erkannte sie. Es war Jasper´s. Jasper Hale. Das war das erste Mal das er mit mir sprach. Ich fühlte mich ruhiger und ging auf seinen Tisch zu, obwohl ich doch von ihm wegrennen wollte.

„Was?", fragte ich.

„Du weißt genau was ich meine", er klang ein wenig böse.

„Nein. Weiß ich eben nicht. Sonst würde ich nicht fragen". Ich wurde langsam wütend.

„Du bist ein verhätscheltes Mädchen geworden. Du denkst wohl wir du bist besser als alle. Die frühere Isabella hat mir viel besser gefallen."

Das war es. Dieser Satz brach all meine Dämme. Ich schrie ihn an, während mir die Tränen aus den Augen nur so zu fließen scheinen, ohne in der Lage zu sein irgendwann einmal aufzuhören.

„DIE ALTE ISABELLA? DU KANNTEST SIE NICHT EINMAL UND DU WAGST ES ZU BEHAUPTEN SIE ZU KENNEN! ES GIBT KEINE ALTE ISABELLA. ICH BIN IMMER NOCH DIESELBE PERSON. IHR, DIE GANZE SCHULE, DIE GANZE WELT HABT EUCH VERÄNDERT. KÜMMERE DICH DOCH UM DEINEN EIGENEN KRAM. VIEL SPASS BEIM VÖGELN MIT DEINER SCHWESTER"

„VÖGELN! DAMIR KENNST DU DICH JA BESTENS AUS.", er begann ebenfalls mich anzuschreien.

Ich lief auf ihn los und wollte ihn angreifen. Obwohl ich wusste, dass ich diejenige sein würde die sich am Ende verletzen würde. Aber ich tat es trotzdem. Ohne es selbst mitzukriegen, landete meine Hand mitten in seinem schönen Gesicht. Es machte ein lautes Geräusch und man hörte ein Knacksen. Sie kam von meiner Hand, aber das war mir nicht genug. Er sollte büßen. Als ich meine andere Hand ausholte und sie zur einer Faust machte, um ihn im Bauch zu treffen, hielten mich zwei große , starke Hände zurück.

„Bella! Beruhige dich", die Stimme kam von hinten. Ich konnte mich nicht umdrehen, weil die starke Person mich noch immer fest hielt. Ich sah wie Jasper einer Nummer wählte. Aber mir war alles egal. Ich fühlte mich frei, so wie noch nie.

„Ich lass dich los, wenn du mir verspricht dich zu beherrschen", flüsterte die Stimme in mein Ohr. Es war Emmet Cullen, wer sonst. Nur er ist so stark, dass er mich mit bloßen Händen aufhalten kann. Wir standen minutenlang mitten in der Cafeteria. Als er merkte wie ich mich beruhigte, ließ er langsam locker. Ich wollte mich gerade umdrehen, um zu sehen wenn die Stimme von vorhin gehörte, aber stattdessen fühlte ich wie jemand mir eine Spritze in die Haut rammte.

Ich hörte wie mein Name gerufen wurde. Mühsam öffnete ich meine Augen. Ich war im Krankenhaus, aber keine Menschenseele war in meinen Zimmer. Der Fernseher war an. Und ich war in der Nachrichten.

Die überschminkte Reporterin redete in einem durch, "Die Prinzessin vom POP, Isabella Swan liegt im Krankenhaus. Nicht weil sie einen Unfall hatte, oder so ähnlich. Nein! Sie griff ein Schüler an. Der auch noch zwei Schulstufen jünger war. Der Junge liegt ebenfalls im Krankenhaus, es wird berichtet, dass er eine Gehirnerschütterung erlitten hat. Isabella Swan, konnte nur mit einer Spritze beruhigt werden. Böse Zungen flunkern, dass sie Alkohol Probleme hat und derzeit eigenhändig versuchen will vom Alkohol wegzukommen. Aber das macht sie nur noch mehr gewalttätiger. Eine Anzeige wird von den Eltern, des Opfers erstattet werden." Ich konnte mir das nicht mehr anhören. Ich war aber zu schwach nach der Fernbedingung zu suchen. Also versuchte ich die Geräusche so gut wie möglich auszublenden.

Ich merkte nicht, dass ich eingeschlafen bin. Eine kühle Hand strich mir über das Gesicht. Aber ich war viel zu müde meine Augen zu öffnen. Ich schreckte auf, als man mir nochmals eine Spritze verabreichte. Es war Jasper´s Vater, oder besser gesagt Stiefvater, Dr. Cullen. Er war immer nett zu mir, aber ich sah ihn an, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er blickte düster rein, machte aber jedoch seine Arbeit professionell.

„Sie können in 10 Minuten das Krankenhaus verlassen, es gibt keinen Grund dass sie hier länger bleiben", er klang monoton.

„Wieso bin ich hier?" In den Moment, wo er sein Mund öffnete um mir eine Antwort zu geben, platzte meine Mutter rein.

„ISABELLA SWAN. WAS HAST DU SCHON WIEDER ANGESTELLT. MAN KANN DICH GAR NICHT AUS DEN AUGEN LASSEN. KANNST DU NICHT EINMAL VERNÜNFITIG HANDELN?", ihre Stimme bohrte sich in meinen Hirn rein. Ich hielt mir den Kopf. Als ich berühmt wurde, vergaß sie Phil und zog nach Seattle um in meiner Nähe zu sein und um alles zu kontrollieren.

„STEH DOCH AUF. WIR VERSCHWINDEN HIER. DU WÜRDEST ALLES TUN MICH IN VERLEGENHEIT ZU BRINGEN. HERZLICHEN GLÜCKWUNSCH DU HAST ES GESCHAFT. WEISST DU WIE PEINLICH ES WAR MITTEN IN EINEM WICHTIGEN MEETING AUS DEM SAAL HERAUSGEHOLT ZU WERDEN. ICH VERSUCHE DIE DEINE ZUKUNFT ZU SICHER UND DU ZERSTÖRST ALLES. DAS REICHT ENTGÜLTIG. DU KOMMST IN EINER SCHULE FÜR SCHWERERZIEHBARE."

Dr. Cullen griff ein als sie versucht mich am Arm aus den Bett zu zerren. „Beruhigen sie sich, bitte. Der Patientin geht es besser. Ich denke nicht das solche Maßnahmen getroffen werden müssen. Ich bin mir sicher es war ein Unfall."

„UNFALL! DAS ICH NICHT LACHE! LESEN SIE ÜBERHAUPT DIE ZEITUNG ODER SCHAUEN SIE SICH DIE NACHRICHTEN AN? SIE MACHT DAS DOCH ABSICHTLICH, WEIL SIE MEDIENGEIL IST!"

Mediengeil? Ich? Eher meine Mutter. Ich will doch nur ein normales Leben führen. Das Sicherheitspersonal kam herein und schleppte meine Mutter weg. Es wäre mir früher peinlich gewesen, aber heute macht mir sowas nichts mehr aus. Um ehrlich zu sein bin ich froh.

Ich schlich aus dem Krankenhaus, ohne bemerkt zu werden. Mein Auto war nicht da und ich hatte nur mein dünnes Oberteil an. Ich ging trotzdem nach Hause. Es war sehr kalt, aber ich wollte keine Sekunde lang länger in dem Krankenhaus bleiben. Als ich ankam war ich bis auf die Zehenspitzen nass und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Charlie war noch nicht da. Er wartete sicher im Wartezimmer auf mich. Er tat mir nicht Leid. Er könnte so lange warten wie er wollte, es interessierte mich nicht.

Ich zog mir was Trockenes um und legte mich hin. Noch immer müde, vom ganzen Tag schlief ich ein. Dass läuten von meinem Handy, weckte mich auf. Es war eine unbekannte Nummer. Ich ignorierte sie. Es war sicher ein verrückter Fan, der irgendwie meine Nummer herausfand. 10 Minuten später und es hörte noch immer nicht auf zu läuten. Ich hob genervt ab.

„Isabella! Tut mir Leid wenn ich dich störe, aber ich möchte dich zu uns einladen. Ich habe gehört, was heute passiert ist. Mein Sohn sollte sich bei dir entschuldigen. Wie wäre es wenn du morgen zu uns kommst. Carlisle, also Dr. Cullen hat gesagt, dass ein Ruhetag die gut tun würde. Also, was sagst du dazu", ich kannte die Person nicht, aber sie klang sehr nett und aufrichtig, also sagte ich zu. Ich würde nur allzu gerne Jasper´s Gesicht sehen, der sich bei mir Entschuldigt.

„Ich werde da sein.", sagt ich kurz angebunden.

„Super. Edward wird dich abholen!", ohne mir Zeit zu lassen darauf zu reagieren, legte sie auf.

Edward. Der Edward, der mich rettete und danach nie wieder ein Wort mit mir geredet hatte, obwohl er mir es versprochen hat. Ich versuchte, wieder einzuschlafen. Der Gedanke an Edward ließ mich nicht mehr los. Ich hatte ihn vergessen gehabt, aber jetzt kamen die Gefühle wieder zurück, ohne dass ich was dagegen tun konnte.


End file.
